Red Dead Redemption: Reborn
by FullMetalWWant
Summary: Takes place after the game ends, the only way for you to know what is going on now in the Old West is to find out yourself. Rated for violence, blood and language.
1. Red Dead Redemption: Reborn

The vast wild west. I never knew it could be so beautiful and yet so deadly at the same time. I thought I was a goner. I saved my wife and boy in order for them to have the life I never could have. I thought I died that day at high noon. But God has other plans for me.

That damned Edgar Ross. After all I did for him. I killed my former gang and promised me that everything would be done. That my son can finally have the life he was going to have, without the trouble of being an Outlaw.

No, karma just decided to come and bite me in the ass.

All I remember was me shooting at Ross and his men, hell, his army more like it. I tried to shoot back but too many wanted me dead. Too many thought that my actions from my past can never be erased.

I fell backwards, not knowing what would happen to me. As I take my last breath, I told God that I loved my kid and my wife.

But it looks as God decided that I shouldn't die yet.

Fullmetalwwant presents:

A FMW INC. fanfic:

Red Dead Redemption: Reborn


	2. Dead Man Tales

A/N: Yup, I decided to come back and decided to write up a story based on what happens after the game. I think it's a pretty good idea so I will see what happens in the long run. Also, from now on, the point of view will remain on John Marston until something happens. Other then that I hope to have some fun with this story then any other story before me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the game, Rockstar does.

Red Dead Redemption: Reborn

Chapter One

Dead Man Tales

I sat up and coughed up dirt and blood. I don't know how long I was out for but it was night time. I looked behind me and saw that I was buried right near the ranch. I felt the pain of my wounds and saw that dirt was covering them. God, this is one tale I will have to speak in the future. I stood up, only to fall down again. I felt very weak.

I crawled out of my grave and past the fencing of the ranch. I whistled for my horse and it came running towards me. I was lucky that it was the middle of the night. With all my might, I crawled out from the ground and on top of my horse, leaving me breathless. I kicked forward and I was riding my horse once again. I had to think really quick on where I was going to go. Most people will know that I'm dead by now and I think they would be shocked. I wouldn't be surprised if people started shooting at a dead outlaw. I decided that I will return in a few weeks but until then, I have to go back to Mexico. It's a long ride out there but I think I will manage.

I felt like shit as I passed the border between the U.S. and Mexico and it kinda felt good to be back. I decided to stop by Chuparosa and find Landon to help me out. As I entered town, I fell off my horse and I passed out, my wounds getting to me.

I woke up in my place I bought not that long ago. I noticed that I was covered in bandages and my hat was sitting on a nearby chair. Feeling bruised and stiff, I grabbed my hat and went towards the bar in the village. There, I found the man I was looking for.

"Hey amigo, it looks like you've been through hell and back Marston." London Ricketts told me as I sat down and grabbed a glass.

"Yeah, well, I've been through hell. And I think I shook hands with the devil Ricketts." I told him.

"I can imagine John, I read one of the papers up north, said that Edgar Ross killed you."

"Yeah, I think that's true but as you can see, he didn't finish the job. I came out here looking for you because I reckin' you can help me find a way to get back at Ross." I told Ricketts as I took a shot.

"Well, I can't really help you John. I reckin' you must find your own way, I'm retired now and any day now, I might pass on. Try asking some of your old friends for help amigo." He said.

"Thanks Ricketts, your a good guy. Take care of yourself." I said as I got up and left the bar. I had to think of what I'm going to do now. I could see her...Bonnie. I guess I can find her as soon as I travel back to the ranch.

Days passed and weeks later, I was fully healed from my injuries. I felt better and I felt stronger as well. Ricketts showed me a few more gun moves and I felt better about my gun shooting now. My wounds turned into scars as they healed. However, I wished they healed sooner. A recent paper released confirms that a women and boy was shot by Ross and his men near Blackwater. According to some sources, they had something to do with the recent shooting that occurred near the ranch and it confirmed the worst for me.

It was my wife and my son.

To Be Continued...


	3. New Problems, Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the game, Rockstar does.

Red Dead Redemption: Reborn

Chapter Two

New Problems, Old Friend

This recent turn of events shook my world. I never once cried before but now, I just can't hold it back anymore. Both Abigail and Jack, the two things I loved in this world are gone and it's all because of me. Because I had to be the outlaw in the past, it came and haunted me forever. Me, then my wife and kid. Ross thinks that the Marston family is gone but no, he is dead wrong. I wanted revenge but I had to wait, soon enough, I will get that chance again.

I grabbed my horse and rode towards MacFarlane's to find Bonnie and explain to her what's going on around here. As night turned to day and day turned to night once again, I stand before the ranch, in hopes that Bonnie can help me.

Already the looks of people can tell the story. As if they're seeing a ghost. I bet they are wondering what's going on.

I walked towards the house and I knocked on the door. I waited for an answer and there she stood, Bonnie MacFarlane.

"Hell-" and then she froze as she looked at me, not believing it. "John?" First time I heard her say my first name, always calling me Mr. Marston. I came inside and turned around to see.

"Yes Bonnie, it's me." I told her but just like that, I got a big hug from her. I was speechless but I returned the hug.

"Oh my god Mr. Marston, I thought you were dead!" She told me and I had to push her away.

"Yeah, I know, a few people are wondering the same thing but God decided I needed a second chance. I woke up and headed towards Mexico in hopes that I can find some peace. But, as my wounds healed Bonnie, my family is dead." I told her, my voice just below a whisper. Bonnie held her breath, tears running down her face.

"I read about it on the newspaper the other day. But why?" She asked me as I sat down.

"It's because of my past. It's because I was an outlaw and no matter how many good deeds you do, it's never going to erase you past. Because of that, Edgar Ross decided to kill me in cold blood after all that I did for him. And now my wife and kid are dead while I still breath."

"But John, what are you planning to do then?" Bonnie asked me.

"Well, I don't know. I guess I have to start from the beginning and then work my way towards Ross. Maybe do a few jobs here and there and work my way to being John Marston again." I told her.

"What do you mean by that?" She told me.

I turned to her and just smiled. "I'm just lost for now but soon enough, I will decide what happens."

She just smiled towards me. First time in a long time I felt happy. "Well John, I think I might be able to help you after all. I heard that Ross and his people are off to somewhere." I cocked an eyebrow and she continued, "Heard the place was called Las Vegas, it's like a cowboy's dream to head there."

I stood up and walked towards the door. "Then that's where I'm going to go. I will leave in a few days. Your welcome to come along for the ride." I left her place and headed towards mine, feeling weak still.

To Be Continued...


	4. Road Less Traveled

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the game, Rockstar does.

Red Dead Redemption: Reborn

Chapter 3

The Road Less Traveled

I can't sleep at all. Just waiting till dawn so that we can go to Vegas. I haven't heard much of this place but I heard that people gamble day and night everyday for many days until your either rich or your poor.

I saw the sun started to rise as I got my things together, not knowing if I will ever return. After a few seconds of thinking, I rode towards the trail and looked back. I shook my head and rode towards Vegas.

I would see a few people ride by on my path towards Vegas but not much else. The sun was as hot as ever and things seem peaceful until you get the few that need my help. I'm always happy to help but the thing is, they keep giving me weird looks. While I was helping this one guy out, he continued to look at me.

"What are you staring at?" I finally told him and he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Nothing sir, it's just that you looked familiar." He said and I sighed.

"The name is John Marston." I said and the look on his face explained it all.

"You can't be John Marston, I heard that you were shot dead." He said as I laughed.

"Yeah, well, Ross needs to shoot better if he wants me to die stranger." And with that I hoped on my horse and continued to Vegas.

A few hours went by and it was already nighttime when I decided to get some sleep. I looked around the area. I was really alone out here in the middle of nowhere. With my wife and son gone, I was left alone in this world besides Bonnie. I knew she always cared for me but I don't know what to think or do. All I want is to get my hands on Ross and show him that a Marston never goes down without a fight. I layed back and looked at the stars, wondering how my life would be like without all this going on. There must be a reason why I'm still breathing. I felt my vision blur as I passed out.

I woke up with the sun in my face as morning appeared over the hill. I took a swig of water and continued down to Vegas. If this is the place where dreams can come true, then I will make it a living nightmare for Ross and his men.


	5. Welcome to Vegas

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the game, Rockstar does.

Red Dead Redemption: Reborn

Chapter 4

Welcome to Vegas

It took me a few days of traveling to finally reach the outskirts of Las Vegas and I say, it's a big city. I reached the end of a cliff and saw what the city looks like. Double the size of Blackwater and that's the size of Vegas. It was a pretty site to see.

I rode up to the entrance of Vegas and already people are looking at me if I was a ghost but I paid no mind to it. I walked towards the sheriff's building in hopes of getting at least a few answers from him.

"I say stranger, welcome to Sin City itself, my name is William Mates, Sheriff of Vegas. What brings you to these parts?" He said as I shook his hand. He reminds me of one of those old people that have too much time on their hands.

"My name is John Marston William and I'm here seeking some payback." I told him as he sat down and took a sip from a bottle.

"Ah yes, I heard the many tales of you Mr. Marston. I heard that Ross took you down after all the good deeds you did." Mates said as I paced back and forth.

"Yeah, that's right and I'm still alive after all. I found out that because I was dead and gone, Ross and his men decided to pay my wife and kid a visit and took them out in the process." I said, looking out the window.

"Ah, I see what you mean there Marston. I too lost a few members of my family because of what I did. Now that Vegas is becoming more popular here in the states, I think I might just help you out. I think Ross and his men went out of town for a few days to get us some supplies. What you can do is help the locals out and try to get them on your side. Once that happens, we can get Ross right where it hurts." He said as I walked out.

"Thanks there William, I will report if anything else turns up." I said as I went outside and searched for a hotel to sleep in. After a few minutes and using up the rest of my money, I decided to head out of Vegas to hunt some animals, maybe with this extra meat, I can give it to some of the locals and god only knows what these people are like.

A few hours of hunting later, I came back with plenty of meat for a few days, maybe even a week or two if used properly. A few of the people thanked me and gave me some ammo as a way of saying thank you. Once all was set and done, I went back to see William when he was standing outside looking for me.

"Ah, there you are Marston, I got a job for you. A few bandits were spotted in the north, heard some place called Reno or something like that. Well, I received word that they need some help and I guess this is where you get your start." He said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Reno. Well, if it pays good and puts me one step closer to getting Ross then I will see you in a few days Mates." I whistled for my horse and was heading towards Reno.


	6. Keno is Reno

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the game, Rockstar does.

Red Dead Redemption: Reborn

Chapter 5

Keno is Reno

Riding with my horse with the desert wind on my face was great for me. My body felt a bit better after the ride and it feels good not to be in pain anymore. Things are really looking up for me but I mustn't start being happy now. Once I get my hands on Ross, things will be better for me.

Getting to Reno was a bit longer then heading to Vegas. As it turns out, they haven't made the trail from Vegas to Reno yet so it was hard to decide which direction I should go. However, once I got my map and decided that Reno isn't that far away from my current location, it was an easy path to this city.

Deemed the Biggest Little City in the World, Reno was a bit more of a friendly place to be then in Vegas. I have never thought that things would be so hard as to find who I need to find. I asked some of the locals for some help and they all said that I should look towards the west a bit to find the ones who are causing some trouble. Turns out, they were right.

I entered the bar and the first thing I see was a bunch of people talking to the bartender. I went up to them and they turned around and stared me in the face.

"So I heard from a few people that you guys have been causing some trouble out here in Reno?" I told them as they laughed at me.

"Yeah, we are the ones because we run the city all the way up. What are you going to do about it?" One of the guys asked me as I turned around and walked towards the door.

"Well, I can do this then, partner!" I ducked behind a poker table and started shooting at them. I hit a guy right in the eye as he went down screaming his lungs out. The others hid behind the bar and started shooting back at me. I quickly reloaded my guns and waited for the moment and I stood up and it feels like everything went into slow motion. One by one, I started to shoot them right in the head as they fell down. Even the last shot I got in was deadly enough for the man to die but I let him die a slow death. Looks like my aim is dead on today.

"Thank you stranger for saving us from these goons. What is your name?" The bartender asked me as I sat down.

"You can call me John Marston, I was sent here from Vegas to help you guys get rid of some trouble." I told him as I took a sip of some rum.

"Ah yes, we sent word to send someone out here to help us out. I thank you again for the help. What else do you want?" He asked me as I slammed my glass down on the table.

"Well sir, I want a man that tried to kill me not too long ago and his men killed my wife and kid. I was wondering if you have any information about Edgar Ross?" I asked him as he paced back and forth.

"Yes, I know who he is, he was just telling the story that he shot a real life bandit not too long ago. He came by just yesterday before he set off with his men. Most likely, they will return to Vegas within the next few days. What are you planning to do?" He asked me as I laid some money on the table.

"Revenge is beast served cold. I prefer to take my time and let it warm up before I take him down."


	7. Spark a Revolution

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the game, Rockstar owns all the rights.

Red Dead Redemption: Reborn

Chapter 6

Spark a Revolution

My time in the city of Reno was a good one. After killing of the troublemakers, the city rewarded me a place to stay and a chance to help them out whenever they needed help. Everyday I wake up and eat something before I walk around the city to help others in need of some help. From time to time, they would give me some food and a few people would come along a cause trouble to the point that I had to take them down with a well place bullet.

Over the span of a few days, the biggest little city in the world started to becoming a bigger city now. Over time, I helped build new buildings that stores food, casinos that would become something in the future and other things that will help us out. All in all, I'm starting to think of Reno as a second home. With every passing second, the town seemed to change into a city that believed in what others think and not what the government thinks at all.

It was one night I was sitting in my bed when I heard a few screams coming from outside. I opened the window and saw that a few people got some pitchforks and torches.

"What's going on?" I yelled as one of the city folk stopped.

"Hey Marston, I heard that some of Ross's men are in town!" That was enough for me as I grabbed my guns and dashed downstairs, following the crowd of people to the heart of the city. I saw some of Ross's men standing in the center, having a good time of their lives right now.

"People of Reno, please settle down, we have always helped you in the past, why not accept it now?" A man named Mike said as the rest of the men aimed their guns at the crowd.

"Because they are getting help from me now!" I yelled as the crowd stepped aside to allow me in. The look of their faces was like if they just saw a ghost.

"No, it can't be true. John Marston? No, how can you still be alive after what Ross did to you? After we did to you?" One of the men asked as I took a step forward.

"Yeah, well, God gave me a chance to redeem myself and saved my life. Now you guys are going to tell me where Edgar Ross is and you guys can run off and never bother the city of Reno again. Or do I have to remind the lot of you why I was one hell of a shooter?" I threatened as they started to back away. Mike was still standing his ground, ready to fight.

"Well Marston, I got to hand it to you, you really want Ross dead. Very well. You will find Ross in Vegas in that new casino they just opened." Mike said as I stepped right in front of him.

"Thank you." I said as I grabbed my gun and shot him point blank in the head. The rest of the gang jumped on their horses and ran away as I stood over Mike's body. The crowd cheered as I turned back and whistled for my horse.

"If you guys need anymore help, just call for me." I said as the crowd thanked me for what I've done. As I rode towards Vegas, I couldn't help but think of my past. From a bad guy I was to making myself a legend, John Marston is no longer a push over. And Ross better watch himself because I'm after him now. But I didn't expect what was going to happen later down the road. I don't think no one can understand what might happen later down the road. And I think it gave me a shock that I will never let down.


	8. Death Waits For No Man

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the game, Rockstar owns all the rights.

Red Dead Redemption: Reborn

Chapter 7

Death Waits For No Man

My ride to Vegas was slower then I expected to be. Amazingly, it started to rain, making the trail a bit muddy to travel. It was nice to get some rain but only if I was in a town. I'm just wasting my time that I can finally get my hands on Ross and it has to rain.

When I finally reached Vegas, a few people were dressed in black as I hoped off my horse. I saw William Mates walking around.

"Hey Mates, what the hell is going on around here that has everyone wearing black?" I asked him as he greeted me.

"Ah, John, good to see you again. Well, things have been up a lot since you went out to help the people of Reno. However, Ross killed a very important person just last night." Mates said as I looked at him.

"Well, if people weren't sad to see me go, then who in the hell did he kill?" I asked him as he looked the other way.

"Landon Ricketts."

At that moment, I felt my heart stop for just a second as the world just dropped all its weight on my shoulders. "No way, Ricketts can't be dead, last time I saw him was about a few weeks ago back in Mexico." I said as Mates turned back to me.

"That may be your story Marston but Ross had other plans when he started hearing the stories that you were teaming with Ricketts back in Mexico. Once the stories became clear for Ross, well, he took matters into his own hands and killed a legend." He said.

I went up to Mates and started him down. "Tell me what happened Mates, I need more info then just that my good friend has been murdered." I said as Mates backed away a bit.

"Look, all I know is that Ricketts was helping a few people come over from Mexico and then Ross and some of his men attacked him. It was too much for the old legend and he died trying to fight back." Mates said as I kicked the ground hard.

"I don't believe this. Ross tries to kill me and then he goes off and kills my wife and boy. Now this? He killed a good friend of mine and I'm not going to stand this anymore. Mates, where was Ross last?" I asked him.

"Last I heard, he was heading to Blackwater to accept a medal for what he has down." Mates said as I hopped on my horse and rode as fast as hell can take me to Blackwater. Ross went too far. He killed a man who didn't even do anything wrong. He was a retired and everything and Ross just has to fuck that life up too. Damnit, I have to stop Ross or else things are just going to get bad. My revenge for him is now bigger then ever before but I need to calm it down. I never felt this much anger before and I can feel it trying to get out. I think it's time that I deal with this once and for all. Blackwater has all the questions.

And I am the answer to them.


	9. Let's Make a Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the game, Rockstar owns all the rights.

Red Dead Redemption: Reborn

Chapter 8

Let's Make a Deal

Heading my way back to Blackwater was a long way. When I stopped, I heard a familiar voice I haven't heard of in a long time.

"Step right up and feast your eyes on this new potion I just invented. If you ever had that strange feeling that you are sick but can't get rid of it, this is the stuff for you." Well look at that, it's Nigel West Dickens himself. I better start acting sick then as I walked forward, holding my stomach in fake pain. He looked at me and a smile just appeared on his face.

"Ah yes, you sir, step right up and take a drink of this stuff and I promise you your stomach will feel no more pain." He said as he handed me a bottle. As I opened this bottle, I felt a strong smell and almost lost my stomach in the process. I sucked it up and took a chug of it and amazingly, it didn't taste so bad. I felt a little better and everyone in the crowd was amazed that I felt better.

"Now then everyone, as you can see, this man is feeling better already about this stuff. So get yours today as there is a limited amount to go around!" As an hour passed by, Nigel finally stopped selling his "drink" to everyone and came to me.

"Well, John Marston, I thought you were dead." Nigel said to me as I shook his hand.

"And it's nice to see you too Dickens. Seems you finally have something that isn't horrible after all." I said as he laughed at the joke.

"Ah yes John, trail and error were my friends since the last we met and this potion will have me rich in no time. It really does pay to be smart. What happened to you John?" He said as I explained the whole story to him, from when I woke up barely alive to heading to Las Vegas and Reno. As I finished, Dickens was looking at me.

"Well John, I think you are having a tough time out here knowing what you have been though already. I'm amazed you survived at all. But yeah, I heard about that Ricketts fellow, he must've been a great man." Dickens said as I leaned back on his stagecoach.

"Yeah, Landon was a great man. He thought me how to be a better shooter and I helped him out back in Mexico. He really was a good man to be out there in an unknown land. He just wanted to spend the rest of his years there and looks like Ross got him as well as my family." I told Dickens as he pundered.

"Well John, if you want, I can give you a ride back to Bonnie's if you want. I think you need some rest." He said as I jumped in.

"Thanks Nigel, when did you ever offer me anything?" I laughed as Nigel got in.

"Well John, you helped me a lot so at least I can do is help you on your time of need." He said as we moved forward in a very slow pace. It will give me the time to rest up a bit before I head towards Blackwater. I closed my eyes and fell asleep for a bit.

The next time I woke up, I was still in the coach with Nigel still driving.

"Well Mr. Marston, a good day to you. Did you sleep well?" He said as I sat in the front next to him.

"Yeah, I slept well, how long was I out for?" I asked him.

"Just a few hours John, just a few hours. And just in time too, because here we are." He said as I hopped off the coach.

"Thanks again for the ride Nigel, I owe you one." I said as he went ahead.

"Not to worry John, we shall meet again very soon. Until then, farewell!" He waved as I couldn't help but wave my hand.


	10. Grave

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the game, Rockstar owns all the rights.

Red Dead Redemption: Reborn

Chapter 9

Grave

After Nigel left, I decided to pay Bonnie a visit and see what she has been off to.

"Well, it's good to see you again John, how was Vegas?" She asked me as I leaned on the fence.

"Well, Vegas is a nice place to be. I have a feeling that it's going to be a big city in the future. As it turns out, the sheriff wanted me to check out another town called Reno to help them out with some deeds. After that was done, I took down one of Ross's men and headed back for Vegas when I heard the news of Landon Ricketts getting murdered." I said as Bonnie came down and patted my back.

"Yeah, I heard about his death, came a shock to me because he was a good man for so many years after he decided to get away from being a bandit." She said as I turned the other way.

"It's funny how I'm trying to do the same thing but all I got in return was a body full of lead. All I tried to do is redeem myself from my past and all I got was nothing but death knocking on my window. So I heard that Edgar Ross was going to accept a medal for killing Ricketts in Blackwater and that's where I'm going to go very shortly." I said to her as I whistled for my horse.

"John Marston, what are you crazy? Your going to confront Ross and his men and I know for a fact that they might know that your still alive. If they even see a small sight of you there, your going to be killed for sure." Bonnie said.

"Well Bonnie, you should know by now that I'm not the kind of man to wait for something to happen. All my life, I had to take action first before and I will do it again when I take down Ross once and for all. He killed too many lives that I helped and now, I'm taking his." I said but Bonnie held on to my horse.

"John, you have to think about this. Ross must be surrounded by hundreds of men protecting him when he is getting his award. Isn't there any other way that you can take him out without harming you?" She asked me as I placed my hand on my chin.

"Well, I have ways on getting what I want and I think I know of a perfect plan to do so. Just stay here Bonnie, I will return once this is all over." I said as I grabbed my horse and rode off towards Blackwater. I knew the trip is only going to take me a few hours to get there but I knew I had to think of a plan before I get there. If I scope out the land a bit, maybe there is a way I can killed some of Ross's men before I can take any other means of action. Passing Thieves Landing, I continued forward as I got closer and closer to Blackwater. I passed by a few crosses along the road and I stopped. I have taken this path hundreds of times before and this is the firs time I've seen any crosses here. Something must've happened here.

I took off my hat and lowered my head. It's best to pay respect to those who have died. It's not often I do this but, I did lose my family a few weeks back. The pain in my heart is already starting to hurt more now then ever. I placed my hat back on my head and rode towards Blackwater, hoping to leave behind my past for good.


	11. Bloodwater

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the game, Rockstar owns all the rights.

Red Dead Redemption: Reborn

Chapter 10

Bloodwater

I reached the edge of Blackwater as the people were gathering for the award ceremony and man, things looked crowded. People were gathering near the city center as I could see Edgar Ross in the distance. I got off my horse and tied it to a nearby post and climbed the building. Once I reached the rooftop, I crouched down and waited for the awards to start.

"To the town of Blackwater, I present this medal to Mister Edgar Ross, whose brave deeds help stop the reign of one John Marston and killed a former bandit named Landon Ricketts. Please welcome out hero!" The mayor said as Ross stood up and accepted the award. He was going to speak.

"First of all, I would like to thank all my men that has helped me over the years to take down crime in these United States. In the past few months, many have heard that we here have hired John Marston to capture or kill a few members of his old gang and it worked. We have eliminated the gang and then, with his dues done, we let John Marston go and have his life back. However, even the goldest of deeds can not stop me from killing him and then, killing his family to make sure that John Marston is dead once and for all. I've then went to Las Vegas to help them with their problems until I got a call from near Mexico that another former bandit has entered these United States and that man was Landon Ricketts. Even when fighting back, today, I receive a medal for putting down an old dog."

The crowd started clapping as I set my sights on Ross.

"So, I would like to thank all of you today for helping me take down these men. For without you, I wouldn't be here." This is when I took a chance. I pulled out my gun and shot down a lamp, sending all sorts of fire everywhere as the people started screaming.

"Someone stop the man who almost set this town on fire!" Ross said as I jumped down from the building and jumped on my horse. I raced around the building as I pulled out my gun and shot Ross right in the arm as he went crashing down on the ground. As the rest of his men started firing at me, I rode the other way and headed back towards Bonnie. Ross stood up and screamed like I never heard a man scream before.

"How in the hell is Marston still alive? I don't understand! I WANT THAT MAN DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!" He screamed as I rode back to the farm. I have to make this quick for I knew so many men are going to be after me. A bit of some weight was off my shoulders as I never rode this fast before. It was back from the old days when I was a bandit and flew like the wind. But I knew that death was much closer then I could ever imagine,

I rode into the farm and Bonnie was outside and was about to greet me but I grabbed her and placed her in the back of the horse and continued riding..

"John, what the hell is going on?" Bonnie asked as I smiled.

"Lets just say that I decided to play a game with the devil himself."


	12. To Mexico

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the game, Rockstar owns all the rights.

Red Dead Redemption: Reborn

Chapter 11

To Mexico

The news started to spread around fast as now everyone knows that John Marston is indeed alive and tried to kill Edgar Ross. With Bonnie holding on to me and almost the whole part of the west now knows that I'm alive, I think the best place to go right now to hide is Mexico.

Little words were shared between me and Bonnie as I continued to travel to Mexico, I reckon I will hide out there until the heat goes down.

"John, I thought you took care of your problem with Ross?" Bonnie said just as I crossed the border from America to Mexico.

"Yeah, I did kinda, I sent him a message that John Marston is still alive and he didn't get the job done at all." I said as we took a right and continued down the desert trail. The best place to be right now is Chuparosa, at least I have a place there we can stay for awhile. After another 30 minutes passed by, we stopped at Chuparosa and settled down once I talked to some of the locals as best as I can. What I can understand is that they were talking about Landon Ricketts and how he was a great man. Or at least thats what I got from the very little Spanish that I know. After all was set, I showed Bonnie my small place as we sat down and breathed in a sigh of relief, at least we are safe for now.

"Well, we are safe for now." I finally said but I knew that Bonnie wouldn't take it so well.

"Safe John? I don't think you knew what you were doing back in Blackwater." She said as her anger was starting to show.

"Now Bonnie, you know what I've been through these past few weeks and this was the best thing I could do right now." I said.

"But now your in more trouble then ever before now John! You just don't understand that getting revenge on someone isn't going to make you happy. You have to realize that there are certain things in this world that you just have to walk away from!" He said but I just looked the other way.

"You don't understand Bonnie, nobody understands what I've had to endure. I thought I was dead but I'm not. I heard news that Ross murdered my wife and child because he was afraid that they will get revenge on him. And Ricketts was retired from his old days and still Ross had to shoot him down. And for what? Nothing more then fame and fortune for good old Edgar Ross. I'm not the kind of man that sits by as his friends are getting killed by a man that doesn't deserve shit!" I told her.

"But John, this isn't just about you now. It's like a whole different John is talking with me now. What ever happened to the man that would actually think about what is going to happen if he takes certain actions?" Bonnie said as I stood up.

"That man is still here Bonnie. You just don't understand my life. All my life I was a troublemaker to everyone and when I thought things were going well, I was back stabbed from my own gang and left for dead. I decided to leave that all behind and just settle down with my family. But then one day, Edgar Ross came to me and said that I had to stop my old gang from making anymore trouble or I will never see my family again. You know how hard it was for me to realize that everyday I was out alone, I might never see my family again? It hurts. I did what I was told to do and I could see my family again. But I guess that my past is the reason why Ross decided once and for all to kill me right then and there and just because I was a former member of a gang that means nothing anymore. I felt Death take my hand but then, I think God stepped in and decided to make things right. When I woke up and stumbled out of the grave, I felt like shit. I have never felt this much pain in my life. I knew I was crippled in some way so I got my horse and just tried to make it somewhere, anywhere that can heal me. I ended up here when Ricketts was still alive. THis is not my battle anymore Bonnie, this is something different now." I said as I walked outside, leaving Bonnie behind.

I decided that I was going to think about this for a long time. I just walked around on the rooftops, thinking of what I can do right now. I could wait it out but then again, I don't have chances to waste anymore. I have to get rid of Ross once and for all. Even if it costs me my own life.


	13. The True Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the game, Rockstar owns all the rights.

Red Dead Redemption: Reborn

Chapter 12

The True Plan

A week has passed since what happened between me and Ross in Blackwater. Turns out, Ross stated that it was an impostor posed as me that tried to kill him but he says that it was nothing to be worried about. I knew that I must think of a new plan to finally put an end to Ross. And it was later in that week that I have my chance at last.

I picked up one of the newspapers I got in America since I can't read in Spanish and it turns out, Ross is planning a big party in Blackwater's new building they just built the other day and everyone is going to be there. Looks like I didn't get an invitation and I get to crash the party. The party is going to be held tomorrow night and I think this is my last chance to get this over with. With nothing else left to lose but my life, I told Bonnie of my plan. She didn't like it one bit.

"So let me get this right John. You are planning to crash this party and in front of everyone else in the room, you are going to kill Ross?" She said as I chuckled.

"Well, if you put it that way Bonnie, then that is my plan, just plain old black and white." I said as Bonnie thought about it.

"Well, I for one don't like it one bit but I guess that if you really want it that badly, then I must step aside as you do what you think is the right thing to do." She said as I breathed in deeply.

"Bonnie, I know that you can't really understand all of this and I can't really tell you of my plan at all. All I want you to do is to attend the party and just be there as I get things underway and show everyone there what may happen when you cross with a Marston." I said as she laughed. Even she knew that I never looked at things in the negative before.

In just a small amount of time, I have to plan everything out to make sure things were good to go. Bonnie would just go to the party and have a good time. While that was going on, I will sneak in the back and try to take down a few of the guards that may cause some problems with the plan. Once all of them are out of the way, then I can move in and try to find Ross and place him in the center of the room. Once that happens, then I will spring in and the rest will be history. And with only a day to get all of this ready before the party is a big step up from all these things. One of the locals gave me Rickett's guns as a memento from the great legend. I thanked the Lord for giving me the strength to use these guns in my need right now.

After everything was covered again, I decided to use my remainder of my money to buy Bonnie a dress for the party as I decided to get some new clothes for me to use. It was comfy and it didn't have bullet holes in them so I think it was a good deal. Once night time rolled around however, my mind started to wonder about what my day would be ahead of me. I knew that couldn't make any mistakes right now or I will be a dead man before I do anything. I tried to sleep it off but I just tossed and turned in my sleep. Before I knew it, it was already morning and we needed to get to Blackwater. Gathering everything we needed for the day ahead, we rode off to America, hoping that it wasn't my last day on Earth to do so.

A/N: For a note, I would like to thank everyone that stopped by and read my story. I know that many love it versus hate it but I love writing this. Even when the last chapter is up next, I know that this won't be the end. Thanks again everyone!


	14. Reborn

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the game, Rockstar owns all the rights.

Red Dead Redemption: Reborn

Chapter 13

Reborn

Just how morning came, night has fallen on the night of the party and already a large amount of people have gathered for the big event. Early on, me and Bonnie went over one more time to what is going to happen at the party. Around now, Bonnie will give me a signal to start with the next step of the plan as I waited near the trees of the new building. I saw Ross and the others inside greeting everyone that entered and that's when Bonnie waved her hand in the air. The plan was starting to set itself in motion. I went right behind the large building and saw that no one was guarding the back, making things more easy. I slowly entered as I heard the party start.

I looked around the area and found that one guard was on duty for this event, making things more easy for me. I slowly walked over to him and slowly place my hands around his neck and with a quick tug, I put him in a nice slumber. I ran down and went behind the wall and waited for the right moment. It seemed like forever as the minutes went by as I waited and waited. I felt the sweat from my back run down as I waited. I saw Bonnie talked to Ross and she guided him to the center of the party. Now is my chance to take action.

I walked forward and shot a bullet in the air as a few people screamed. Ross calmed the party and walked up to me.

"Excuse me sir, why do you dare disturb my party? What is your name?" Ross said as I chuckled at his response.

"I'm amazed you don't remember me Ross, the name is John Marston." I said as the crowd gasped and whispered that I was alive and well enough to be here. Ross's face was in complete shock but he quickly regained himself and laughed.

"Well, I must say Marston, you surviving what I did to you months ago was really amazing. But I do know for the fact that you don't have the balls to shoot me right here and right now." He said with a smirk on his face as we started circling each other.

"Ross, let's just face it, you didn't get the job done when you tried to kill me. As you can see, I'm more alive now then I ever have before. But I'm not here for revenge on you Ross because I realized that there are other ways to get what I want. I know for the fact that even after all I did for you, you said that I can live a happy life with my family, regardless of my past." I said as Ross smiled.

"Yes, I did agree on that Marston, I said that after you are done with the deed at hand, I will let you spend some time with your family as you deserved it all being gone for so long but things do change John." He said.

"Yes, things do change Ross. That is why one day while I was with my family, you ordered your men to attack me for no reason." I said as the crowd started to talk about what was going on.

"Well John, it was a matter of time and you knew it very well. I couldn't allow the people to find out that a former bandit was still walking after all he has done in the past. I am a man of America and you needed to learn a lesson that no matter what you do to erase your past, people will still remember you as who you used to be." He said as I yelled back.

"Ross, you tried to kill me and you thought I was dead and gone to hell or something! Just because I died that doesn't mean that you have to kill my family! I lost my wife and my young boy because of you Ross! Why in the hell would you do that to me?" I asked him as all he could do is think about it.

"This is where things get interesting John. I knew for the fact at the time that you are dead because we shot hundreds of bullets at you. We knew that once you were gone, I had to worry about your wife and kid. I knew that they would get revenge on me for killing you so one night, I payed them a visit to make sure everything was okay and when their backs were turned, I had to put them down." Ross said as some of the people were silent. "I had to do what I think was the best move at the time."

I just looked at him in shock. "So let me get this right, you killed my family just because you think they would get revenge on you for killing me? And what about Landon Ricketts? Why in the world would you kill him if he didn't do anything wrong?" I asked him.

"Well John, I heard all about your deeds in Mexico to know that Ricketts was a former bandit himself. When I heard about this, I knew bad things were going to happen once the news spread that you have died. I heard that Ricketts was coming in to America to help a few families and that's when I confronted him about what he has done. Sure, I know he said that he has a new life and is retired from his past, it was the past that haunts the rest of us. When he tried to walk away from me, I sprang in the trap and killed him right then and there. I had to do the ring thing John." Ross said as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at me.

"So now what are you going to do Ross?" I said.

"Well John, I need to finish the job don't I? I can't just let you live after all of this." He said as I laughed.

"Well Ross, there are a few things that I learned so far. After the news spread, I went to Vegas to get my hands on you but I was needed in Reno for a small job and hoping that I get one step closer to meeting you at last and getting my revenge. But as the days went by, I started thinking about what revenge is really like. For a man like me to keep in all my hate for you is pretty strong Ross. And that is when I realized that the path I was walking on wasn't good so I decided to take another road to walk on." I said as Ross looked at me weird.

"Wait, what are you talking about John? I thought you wanted revenge on me." He said.

"Oh, I still do Ross but the way I see it, it's not worth my time in hell to commit a crime I don't like. I could kill you right here and now and be arrested for murder and then I die because of it and I don't like it that much. So, if we are going to settle this once and for all, I think a duel would be better to bury the past right now." I said as Ross thought about it. "Whoever walks away from this will not be charged with anything in front of these people. Whoever dies tonight will die and nothing else will be said after this." I said as Ross shook my hand.

"Well then Marston, people will remember me as the man that finally put down John Marston once and for all." He said as we took a few steps away from the center of the party. I've been in many duels before but this one was bigger then anything else before. So much was on the line. We both turned around and stared at each other as we waited a few seconds. One of us is going to time it just right to get the win. I felt Bonnie look at me as well as the whole crowd of people looking at me and Ross as we placed our hands just above our guns, just waiting for that one moment. We were both ready for this moment.

A loud nag shot across the room as both of us shot our guns. Ross smiled, thinking he got the job done at last but I pointed at him and looked down. I got him right in his black heart should be. He looked at me and realized that he barely missed me as he got me in the arm. He just stood there as blood spit out of his mouth. He fell to his knees as he continued to look at me and fell down.

The crowd started clapping as I put my gun away and looked around. For once, I was looked at as a hero for the first time in my life as a few people started to take Ross away as a few went up to me to thank me for what I have done. I think that after tonight, people will realize that Edgar Ross was a greedy man and he only cared for himself.

"Well John Marston, you finally did something great that didn't cost you your life." Bonnie said as we walked out of the party after everything was done.

"Well, I knew that if I went with my plan in the first place, I knew that I wouldn't be here right now. So, I decided to attack him at what I did best and that was to duel him and as you can see, I won this duel." I said as Bonnie looked happy.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked me.

"I don't know Bonnie, I'm going to go home and think about what has happened. I will pay you a visit alright?" I said to her as I grabbed my horse and rode out to the ranch. I felt better now that I have my past finally behind me and here's hoping for a bright future.

To Be Continued

_"Even when this story is done, that doesn't mean that John Marston is going to relax just yet."_


	15. Undead Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the game, Rockstar owns all the rights.

Red Dead Redemption: Reborn

Chapter 14

Undead Nightmare

A few weeks have gone by and the weather changed a few times but still, I wake up every morning and realize that my family is still gone. Every night, I wake up and still, my past just barely lingers. I sat up and looked outside, rain splashing on the windows of the ranch. I promised Bonnie I would pay her a visit and now is a good time, even with all the rain.

After eating some breakfast, I whistled for my horse and rode off towards Bonnie's place. Maybe some time away from the ranch will calm me down a bit. But just as I got there, I saw a few stage couches right outside the general store. I got off and tied up the horse and walked over to see what was going on. I leaned on the side of the wall and decided to hear what was going on.

"Didn't you hear what is going on? I heard the dead can raise from their graves!"

"Now your talking witch craft there. No one who has died has ever come back."

"But this isn't like what Marston man. I heard that strange things are happening out in Mexico and it's starting to spread towards the west, right near Armadillo actually."

I stepped back and walked over to Bonnie's place and she greeted me with a small smile.

"Good to finally see you again Mr. Marston. How's it going out there at the ranch." She said as I sat down.

"Fine Bonnie, still recovering after what is going on but I will be fine. I'm wondering if you knew anything about what is going on lately. I heard talks of the dead rising." I said as she looked at me strange.

"I don't know, strange things have happened before you know. I see myself protecting this place now that I'm free from Ross and his men." I said.

Bonnie leaned right next to the frame of the house and smiled. "Don't worry John, in due time, you will regain what you have lost and that is your happiness."

I smiled back and looked at the grey sky, the rain pouring at a steady rate. All of a sudden, lightning sparked the sky and a few screams were heard coming from the north. I got up to see what is going on and I saw 20 or more people walking in a strange fashion as everyone started to panic.

"Mr. Marston? It can't be, they look like." She started as I stood up and grabbed my gun.

"Like the Undead? Pretty much. Bonnie, get in the house and arm yourself!" I said as she ran inside. I ran towards the mob and took aim, picking them off one by one. But it's like the more I put down, the more they start to appear, they were everywhere. I grabbed a tourch that wasn't put out from the rain and I threw it towards the mob, their bodies starting to burn. I ran back and grabbed my horse. "Bonnie, I'm going to try and find out what's going on! I will be back in an hour with supplies, don't leave the house!" I yelled as I rode at high speed towards Blackwater. This really is an undead nightmare. As I rode closer and closer to town, I realized that even the wildlife is acting strange. I don't even know where to begin now that even animals are infected.

If I'm going to ask for help, better start finding a doctor and seeing if there's anything we can do to stop this before it's too late. If this is a start of a new journey, I'm not going to like it.

To Be Continued

A/N: Well, I'm back and after months of rewriting, I've decided to start right back where I left John Marston with my little taste on Red Dead Redemption's DLC, Undead Nightmare. This is my take on what happened and plus, we are in October now so it should be good. Read and Review and I will see you soon (I promise this time).


End file.
